


Lost and Found

by Amymel86, jonsasnow



Series: Jonsa RPG [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa do not know each other, Jon is shit with girls, Jon lost his phone, Lyanna was a Snow along with Brandon, Modern AU, completely separate from the Starks, guess who finds it, jonsa RPG, more tags to be added as we progress, phone communication, role play, they both attend Kings Landing Uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Who in the world would leave their mobile phone at King Landing Uni Library? - Jon Snow, that’s who!And who on earth would pick up said phone and proceed to flirt with its owner via texts and calls throughout the Christmas break? - why, Sansa Stark of course!Jonsa RPG: Jonsasnow will be role playing as Jon and Amymel86 will be Sansa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So We’ve started a jonsa roleplay fic!! 
> 
> Jonsasnow is roleplaying as Jon and Amymel86 as Sansa.
> 
> We’ve really enjoyed what we’ve done so far as apart from the broad strokes of the story, we each don’t know what the other will write until it’s posted!
> 
> We started this together over on tumblr (@best-at-brooding and @lover-of-lemoncakes if you want to follow our RPG blogs)
> 
> FYI - in this au Lyanna and Brandon are Snows and did not know the Starks.

**Sansa**

Sansa sat heavily on the wheeled computer chair in front of one of the University Library’s resource computers. She frowned once she spied that just to the left of the keyboard was a lonely looking mobile phone in a rather dull black plastic casing - not _at all_ like her cheery pastel coloured vintage floral case that housed her own phone - complete with rhinestone accents.

  
Not thinking too much on the _sad, lost_ piece of tech, she slipped it into her bag. Sansa vowed to hand it in at the desk so that it could join it’s _sad, lost_ brethren, in the lost property box before being reunited with it’s owner. But first, she needed to source the reference books she would be needing over the Christmas break.

  
It wasn’t until a few hours later that Sansa was reminded of the dull looking phone, when she was sat, squished into a seat on the cross-country coach journey home for the holidays. She was listening to her music with her earphones in, bobbing her head slowly and mouthing the lyrics as the wintry world went by outside of the window.

Her ‘seat-mate’ Harry, seemed pleasant enough, with his charismatic smile and sandy blonde hair, but Sansa did not feel like making small talk with a stranger for _all_ of the 5 hour journey home and instead gazed out of the window, as she hugged her bag to herself. Besides, Harry seemed to be only a few sentences away from attempting to hit on her and Sansa decided to _Shut. That. Down._

  
She felt a buzzing next to her stomach. Knotting her brow in confusion, her hands delved into the depths of her bag, pushing aside receipts, notebooks, make up and all other kinds of girly debris.

  
_Shit_ , she thought as she reached for the flashing phone. _I totally forgot to hand it in!_ Sansa swiped to answer the unknown caller and pressed it to her ear.

  
“Hello?”

 

* * *

**Jon**

 

With the holidays now arrived, Jon had been in a frenzy from the moment his last exam finished to the two minutes he had to get to his train, which was probably why he hadn’t even noticed his phone was missing until he was finally seated on said train.

  
He went through his pockets, his coat pockets, all of the zippers on his backpack and unceremoniously dumped his duffel bag out onto the – _thankfully_ – empty seat beside him.

  
But nothing.

  
It wasn’t here. It wasn’t anywhere! What the hell was he going to do now? He had no way of reaching his dad when he got to the station and no way of communicating with the outside world. It’s not that he was particularly fond of that piece of shit phone or really attached to the hip with that thing. Frankly, he wasn’t much of a talker nor a texter, so he mainly used it to fire off locations at his friends for meeting up. But if he was going to spend the holidays with his estranged dad and his weirdo family, Jon was going to need a phone. Any phone. Even one of those shitty brick phones.

  
Jon tried to retrace his steps from the day before, wondering where he could’ve possibly left, and suddenly remembered that in his haste to get to his final exam, he’d left it in the library. Someone must’ve picked it up by now. Surely.

  
The train to Dragonstone was short and sweet, which gave Jon ample time to run to the nearest phone shop and purchase a new one. It was small, definitely had no smartphone capabilities and would probably survive the nuclear apocalypse, but at least it worked and had minutes.

  
Dialing in his number, Jon waited and waited, and just when he thought this Phone Stealer wasn’t going to pick up, a _girl_ answered.

  
“Um…” he mumbled, dumbstruck by her soft voice. Jon didn’t know why, but he’d been expecting a gruff older man to answer. “Hi… I mean hello, you kind of have my phone.” He swore under his breath for stating the obvious. “Sorry, you knew that. I was just wondering… um, are you going to steal it? It’s a piece of shit. You wouldn’t make much out of it.”

  
_And this is why you’re single, Snow,_ said the voice in his head that sounded irritatingly like Theon sodding Greyjoy. Jon sighed and hoped this girl didn’t think him too much of an idiot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI - the chapter says that it's all by me but this purely because I'm the one copying and pasting it over! The lovely Jonsasnow is still the voice of Jonny-boy! :-)

**Sansa**

****

Sansa was a little stunned at first. Mainly because not only had she not intended on ‘stealing’ the phone but she’d completely forgotten all about the thing.

 _But his voice_...well, it wasn’t what she’d been expecting -  _at all._  What with the dull looking phone being practically ancient (at least four, maybe five generations of this model having been released since its hayday), Sansa had briefly pictured a stuffy old professor or one of the ‘mature students’.

Not  _this_  voice though.  _This_  voice was young, with a northern accent that made her ache for home. The unexpected combination left her gaping like a fish for a few seconds too long.

“ _Steal?!_ ” Sansa blurted altogether too loudly, gaining the attention of a few other passengers on the coach. She turned her body into the window as the wintry scenery wizzed by outside. “Um...no, no I didn’t mean to steal anything” she said in a more hushed tone. “I found it at the library. I was going to hand it in but I’d forgotten all about it.”

There was silence at the other end. Sansa tucked a tendril of copper red hair behind her ear.

“I’m really sorry about that...um...it’s...well, it’s currently on it’s way to Winterfell...with me, I mean...obviously.”

_Gods Sansa! Shut up._

Still the man with the young, northern voice stayed silent. Sansa briefly pulled the phone away from her ear to check that the call had not disconnected.

“Hello? Are you still there

* * *

 

**Jon**

Jon wasn’t a poetic man nor a man of many words, but if he had to describe her voice, he’d say it sounded as smooth and sweet as honey. And maybe it was because he hadn’t dated or even  _looked_  at another girl since Ygritte, but he found himself absentmindedly imagining what she looked like. He was so lost in his daydreams that he had completely walked past the exit and had to turn quickly around. 

He had only been to Dragonstone  _once_ , a long time ago with his mum, but a lot had changed since he was ten. For starters, his mum was long gone and his dad was not quite the mystery as he had once been. And… 

“Shit! I’m sorry,” he rambled off into the phone. “I’m here. I was just… I missed my exit and… wait, did you say  _Winterfell_?” 

Jon stopped walking again and moved to the side of the station to lean against the wall. “You’re going to Winterfell right now? Are you…  _from_  there?” Jon asked, a touch of incredulity in his voice. He didn’t mean to sound so disbelieving, but this girl’s voice was so soft spoken, so  _proper_  that he couldn’t rightly place her among the girls he knew growing up. 

She certainly didn’t speak like Ygritte. None of that harsh and brash tone and certainly none of the sarcasm. 

“I wouldn’t have pictured you for a Winterfell girl,” he blurted out without much tact. “Shit, sorry. That’s rude, isn’t it?” Jon rubbed a hand over his face.  _Why_  was he so bad at talking to girls, even faceless girls on the phone? 

* * *

 

**Sansa**

Sansa snorted softly to herself and began absentmindedly twirling some of her hair around her finger. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m from Winterfell.”

It wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time that her mother’s insistence in sending her off to boarding school would colour her apart from her beloved North.

“I, um, I spent a lot of time in the Riverlands growing up. My accent kind of reflects that…I guess” she murmured, quietly trailing off.

She heard Harry clear his throat beside her before he splayed his legs even further, his thigh coming into contact with hers. Sansa shuffled in her seat, pressing herself as close to the window as she could.

“You sound northern” She let slip abruptly.

_‘You sound northern’ Sansa?! Really?!_

Sansa stifled a groan of embarrassment as she leant her head against cool glass of the window.

__

* * *

 

** Jon **

“Right,” Jon said, drawing out the syllables. “That makes sense.” He still couldn’t picture her, how this soft-sounding girl could be from Winterfell, but he was intrigued, more so than he liked to admit. 

He chuckled. “Do I?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. “I thought I always sounded quite posh.” Of course, he didn’t; his gruff voice and melodic accent clearly spoke of his mum’s upbringing in the North and had none of the crispness of his dad’s southern accent, which was incidentally  _quite_  posh.

Jon was just about to tell her where he was truly from when said dad popped into view, his blonde hair longer than it had been the last time Jon saw him. He bit back a grimace.

“ _Jon! There you are! You’re not answering your phone!_ ”

His dad was still far enough away for Jon to hastily whisper to this girl. “Hey, I’m going to have to go, but is it alright if I ring you later?” He paused and realised belatedly how that sounded. “Uh, you know, for my phone… how to get it back and stuff.” Jon resisted the urge to thump his forehead with the palm of his hand, but he didn’t have the time for self-chastising as his dad was swiftly making his way towards him. “Oh and listen, if my dad or anyone named Rhaenys or Aegon or Theon calls, do  _not_  answer.”

“ _C’mon! Elia’s cooked us a roast dinner!”_   

Jon sighed. “I have to go. I’ll ring you later. Bye!”

It wasn’t until Jon was tucked away in his dad’s car that he realised he didn’t even manage to get the name of the mystery girl. Pulling out his shitty new brick phone, he hastily typed:

_Hey. I’m Jon. It was nice to sort of meet u. Thnx for not stealing my phone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI - the chapter says that it's all by me but this purely because I'm the one copying and pasting it over! The lovely Jonsasnow is still the voice of Jonny-boy! :-)

**Sansa**

Sansa stared down at the phone after the owner had flustered on the other end and hung up abruptly. She couldn’t help the slow smile that crept upon her lips when she mentally replayed the playful tone he took on at his insistence of sounding  _‘posh’_.

His voice was definitely  _not_  posh - it was warm with a gruff edge to it, unsure and yet endearing.

He sounded… _sweet_ , Sansa thought as she turned the phone over and over again in her hand, only just now realising that she didn’t know  _‘Mr Sweet-Phone-Owner’s’_ name. Harry cleared his throat next to her, bringing her crashing back down to the reality of her stupidly long coach journey.

“So, I’ve not seen you around campus?” he starts, throwing her a dazzling smile that Sansa returns somewhat dimly.

“Yeah…um….I tend to stay around the textile department” she shrugs. Harry nods, seemingly appreciatively as his eyes drag down her neck to her chest area and then follows her torso to her long crossed legs. He licks his lips and Sansa suddenly feels unclean. “I study costume design” she blurts in an attempt to get his gaze back up to her face.

“Costumes?” He asks brightly, a sudden interest blazing behind his eyes, “like naughty schoolgirls or sexy french maids?” 

Sansa scrunched her brow incredulously at the suggestive tone to Harry’s question. “Um,  _no_ …. like historical and theatrical costume,  _actually_.” 

Her hand buzzed, reminding her that she was still holding on to the lost phone. Peering down at the screen, she saw a new text from an unknown number added to the list of numerous missed calls from ‘Dad’.

_Hey. I’m Jon. It was nice to sort of meet u. Thnx for not stealing my phone. :)_

Sansa swiped to open the text and was surprised to find that ‘Jon’ doesn’t password lock his phone.

 _Who the hell doesn’t lock their phone?…Probably the same person who would just leave it lying around in a library,_ she thought.

Harry’s still prattling away at her but Sansa’s not really listening. A set of dancing ellipses appear below Jon’s message, indicating that there was more to come and Sansa finds herself surprisingly eager for it.

She turns to Harry and places a hand on his forearm before switching on her brightest smile and preparing her most charming voice. His speech stops in its tracks. “So sorry to stop you Harry, but I’ve actually got some really important brainstorming to do for a project - you don’t mind, do you?” she says, pointing down at Jon’s phone in her hand.

“Err, yeah…I mean, no..yeah, you go ahead, um…brainstorm some costumes ‘n’ shit” Harry responds, a little flustered at his chat up spiel had been ended so abruptly.

“Knew you wouldn’t mind” Sansa beams falsely before putting her music back in her ears and awaiting Jon’s next text…

_If someone named Sam calls or text, give him this number? Or if u want, u can give him girl advice. I suck at it._

Sansa grinned and started typing a response.

_So not only am I your phone’s guardian, I’m your friend’s replacement wingman now? ;) My name is Sansa btw - nice to sort of meet you too Jon._

Just as soon as she had pressed ‘send’, a text from someone named ‘Theon’ flashed up.

_Well, he said not to answer any **calls**  from that name….I probably shouldn’t-_

Before her brain had time to stop herself, she’d opened the text…

_Hey fuckface! Listen, my dads bein a royal douche - I can’t stay here for the whole of the holidays man! Can I come crash with you at your dads for a bit?_

It didn’t take long for the first text to be joined by a hastily added second…

_I promise not to use anyone’s conditioner for a shower wank this time.._

And then a third…

_Even though I’m pretty sure my cock smelt all kinds of devine afterwards._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa's POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

His dad’s wife wasn’t really his step-mum, but upon arriving at the house, she embraced him all the same and asked him how his studies were. He knew that she hadn’t had much fondness for Jon’s mum, but she never took it out on him, which simultaneously confused and relieved him. 

Escaping to his room, Jon threw his bag to the floor and unceremoniously fell back onto his bed. He drew out his phone and smiled at her text.

_Bet your great aunt was a looker…_  Jon shook his head and deleted the text. What kind of weird pervert said something like that? 

_Jon’s kind of boring in comparison. Does it mean anything? Oh yeah. Sam’s pretty shy. Great guy but worse than me w/ girls._

He wondered if his best mate  _would_  contact him over Christmas. He couldn’t remember Sam’s number off the top of his head, so he didn’t really know how to contact him. It wasn’t as if Jon was on Facebook or any of those other social media sites. 

His phone buzzed again followed by several more buzzes and he quickly opened it to his abject horror. “Theon, you fucking wanker!” Jon groaned out loud, as he rubbed his eyes, hoping against hope that Sansa hadn’t written him off for the company he kept.

_Pls dont judge me! He’s a prick and I’m gonna kill him one day soon. But uh could u forward him this number? And if he asks u any questions, IGNORE!!_

* * *

 

** Sansa **

Sansa allowed her chuckle to escape this time before her thumbs rapidly tapped at the keys on the screen.

_Consider it done. And I’ll reserve my judgement until I gather more intel ;)_

She smirked down at her text on the screen.  _Am I being too flirty? Should I really be like this with a faceless stranger right now? Well, he did have a sexy voice,_ she admitted to herself.

Harry’s elbow bumped into her side, eliciting a scowl from Sansa as he watched her ‘seat-mate’ fish in his pocket for his own phone and promptly open the Tinder app. After the fourth consecutive right swipe, he noticed that she was watching and flashed her another infuriatingly handsome smile - complete with eyebrow waggle. Sansa went back to Jon’s phone with a huff.

_Trust me - being shy is way better than being an arrogant prick!_

Reading back the words, she started to worry that she might have sounded a bit off.

_Sorry. It’s just the guy sat next to me on the coach keeps looking me up and down like I’m his dessert and I’ve got 4 hours left of this sodding journey!_

She sent the text and instantly started typing two more.

_U can’t be THAT bad with girls?_

_Sansa means ‘charm’ btw :)_

Glancing at the time again, Sansa groaned and let her head drop back against the headrest at realising that she actually had 4 hours  _and 23 minutes_  until their estimated time of arrival.  _Fuck it,_  she thought, and clicked through to peruse Jon’s photos on his phone.  _Perhaps I’ll find a selfie or two so I can put a face to the name….and sexy voice._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

** Jon**

Her latest succession of texts made his eyebrows rise and his muscles tense involuntarily as if waiting for a fight. Jon hardly knew this girl, yet the idea that someone was ogling her like a creep made him angry beyond reason. He would feel the same way for any of his female friends, and especially his half-sister, but the intensity of Jon’s sudden anger was however new. 

Sansa just seemed so… or rather  _sounded_ so delicate, like she was the type of girl that needed to be cherished and the idea that anyone would do anything  _but_ that was absurd. 

“Getting ahead of yourself there, Snow,” he mumbled to himself, as his fingers began to type quickly. 

_Are u alone? Do u need me to pretend to be ur bf or something? I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful. Guys like that are pathetic!_

Resisting the urge to ring her and demand she let him speak to this prick, Jon focused on her other texts instead. 

_I’m not great. Texts are easier. U should meet me in person._

Shit, Jon thought as soon as he sent it. That sounded like a come-on, didn’t it? And right after she was complaining about unwanted attention. Jon groaned. This was exactly why he didn’t normally try to flirt with girls. 

_Jon is a religious name I think. See. Boring._

Barely a second went by before his phone started buzzing. Excited, Jon quickly picked it back up, only to groan a second time in less than five minutes. 

_Oi ya wanker, wtf happened to ur phone? And who the fuck is texting on it?_

* * *

**Sansa**

Suddenly realising that she’d been grinning down at Jon’s texts like an actual idiot, Sansa glanced around to see that no one had noticed the goofy look on her face. Harry was asleep beside her. His head had lolled back on the headrest and his mouth hung open.

_‘Is that an invitation?’_  She types and then deletes after thinking better of it.  _Christ Sansa! You don’t even know the guy!_

Re-reading his sweet suggestion at pretending to be her boyfriend, she smiles once more. Her cheeks are beginning to hurt from it.

_I really wish I knew what he looked like,_ she thought, going back into his photos to try and find an evidently illusive selfie.

There were artful photos of landscapes, architecture and a gorgeous white dog that Sansa had already kind of fallen in love with. There was the odd snap of happy people, merrily drinking with their arms sling round one another.

And then there was the same girl that kept popping up. Red hair and blue eyes like Sansa’s. A dusting of freckles across her nose as she smiled prettily for the camera. Sansa’s gut twisted.

_Is he flirting with me when he already has a girlfriend?…Is he even flirting?_

She was just about to open up their text conversation to scroll back up and scrutinise every word and smiley, thinking that perhaps she’d read this all wrong, when her eyes snagged on one particular photo. Sansa gasped before hastily typing her next text…

_Why do you have a photo of my friend in your phone?!_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

** Jon **

While Jon was waiting for Sansa to reply, he ventured downstairs, only to get immediately accosted by his half-sister, who was a few years older than him, but definitely his favourite. Although the standard wasn’t that high, Aegon was a right wanker sometimes. 

 _“Dad says you lost your phone?_ ” Rhaenys asked, leaning against the pristine marble countertop. 

Jon grabbed a mug and began making himself tea, as he answered her. “Didn’t  _lose_. Just misplaced. I’ll get it back after the holidays.” 

“ _That’s good! Do you need a spare phone? I’ve got my old iPhone that I’m not using.”_

He turned around and raised his new £10 brick phone. “No need. But thanks anyway.”

Rhaenys scrunched up her face and plucked the phone away from his hand. “ _Ew, Jon. You can’t use this. It’s ancient! What if you need to use your uni email while you’re out? Or… I don’t know. No, just take my old one, yeah?”_

After a twenty-minute long argument with his half-sister over the pointlessness of taking her smartphone versus keeping to his brick phone for a couple more weeks, Jon relented. He should’ve known better by now. Rhaenys hardly ever took ‘no’ for an answer. 

Slumping back down on his bed, the tea placed nearby on the bedside table, Jon inserted his temporary sim into Rhaenys’ old iPhone. Once operational, it immediately chirped to life and there waiting for him was the single most terrifying text of his life. Jon immediately sent off a reply, hoping to save the situation.

_It’s not mine! I mean it is… Well, Theon sent it. I don’t use tinder or anything like that (bad w/ girls, remember?)_

Once again, Jon cursed his asinine friend for ruining his chances with this girl, the same asinine friend who was also incidentally on his way over to spend the holidays with him for some godforsaken reason. 

_Shit. Is she really ur friend? I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not a creep. I only screenshotted it to show Sam how much of a pig Theon is and I tend to forget to delete old photos._

Then it suddenly occurred to him… 

_Follow up question: why are u going through my photos? ;)_

* * *

 

** Sansa **

_Shit…..shit-shit-fuckity-shit. Bravo, Sansa! Now not only have you invaded this guy’s privacy, but he KNOWS about it too!_

“Urghhhh” she grumbled quietly in her seat, screwing her eyes shut in frustration at herself.

 _Well, there was the pic of Marge with that lewd comment - I couldn’t have just sat by and let THAT slide,_  Sansa countered, mentally trying to justify herself.

“Ok” she muttered quietly, rolling her shoulders and neck “time to salvage this like a pro Sansa Stark.”

_Firstly, I’ve got to tell you that I’m relieved you wouldn’t talk about a girl that way. Secondly, your friend Theon has a snowball’s chance in hell with Marge if THAT’S his attitude. And lastly, I was curious *bats eyelashes innocently*_

Sansa presses send and instantly began debating with herself as to whether her last statement was cute or just plain annoying.

_I’m really sorry for invading your privacy like that Jon….do you forgive me?_

Sansa stared at the screen waiting for the ellipses to appear and do their little Mexican wave, but they didn’t seem to come.

_I was only curious to find out what you looked like actually, but you have a distinct lack of selfies on your phone??_

Sansa read and re-read her last few messages a few times but still no reply came. Her thumbs started typing as a cheeky grin crept upon her lips.

_Can you send me a selfie? It would be nice to be able to picture you…..I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, Jon ;)_

Sansa’s eyes never left the phone screen as she started biting her thumbnail awaiting a reply. Her mind wandered back to that girl from Jon’s photos - she was half tempted to just throw the phone back in her bag and attempt to forget all about Jon for the remainder of her journey.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

Jon couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips when her first text popped up on screen. He swallowed a laugh and waited patiently for the little ellipses to disappear and her next texts to come through.

Whoever this girl was, she made him smile far more than he had in a long while and it was kind of pathetic. Theon would make so much fun of him if he knew; Sam would laugh and joke about weddings; and Tormund – well, he would make some lewd comment about Jon’s ‘small’ pecker. God, he needed new friends. 

When the last text finally came through, Jon choked, nearly dropping the hot mug of tea onto his lap. 

_1) Theon has a snowball’s chance with most girls 2) I don’t really like selfies. They weird me out so that’s why u won’t find any on my phone 3) Nothing to forgive, Sans 4) Uhh… what? Aren’t u on a coach?_

So what if he was stalling? Jon might be fearless in a bar brawl that Theon or Tormund most definitely started, but he was hardly that around girls and this girl was proving to be almost more than he could handle. Frankly, he was terrified. He couldn’t imagine  _not_  being attracted to her. That wasn’t the problem. The scary part was what if he was  _too_  attracted to her? He wasn’t sure if he could handle that, so yeah, he was absolutely stalling.

He quickly opened the phone’s front-facing camera, mussed up his hair and attempted a selfie, only to immediately delete it after and groan out loud. He was so screwed. 

* * *

 

**Sansa**

Sansa blinked at Jon’s use of a nickname for her. She’d known this stranger for all of two and a half hours and he’s already calling her ‘Sans’? She found herself smiling at the fact - a smile that was interrupted by the coach hissing to a stop at some roadside services. Passengers started rising from their seats to get off, stretch their legs, use the facilities and perhaps buy some refreshments from the shop.

Harry awoke with a snort after Sansa nudged him a time it two.

“I’d like to get off” she said cooly once he’d aimed a sleep-soaked bewildered look at her. Recognition of what she’d meant slowly reached him as he saw others begin to alight the bus.

“Yeah, so would I” he said with a predatory grin and an  _actual god-damned wink._

Sansas lip curled in disgust. “You’re blocking me in.”

Harry only shifted his legs to make way for her to brush past him on her way out. Sansa vowed to try and find another seat on her return.

After using the facilities and washing her hands, she drew out Jon’s phone from her pocket and hastily took a selfie before she could think too much on it.

 _It’s just a selfie Jonathan - What did you think I meant?_  ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

“ _I know you’ve just arrived, but Rhaenys nipped out and your dad is on a business call,_ ” Elia explained, her lips pursed in apology. “ _I’d go myself, but I’ve just put the roast in the oven_.” 

Jon smiled as warmly as he could. “It’s okay, Elia. I don’t mind. So you just need a bottle of red wine and –” Just then, his phone buzzed to life in his hand and Jon made the big mistake of looking down. There, in full technicolour glory was probably the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and it was a bit cliched to say he was speechless, but for lack of a better term, Jon was bloody speechless.

“ _Jon, are you alright?_ ” Elia asked, coming closer. “ _Oh! She’s pretty. Is that your girlfriend? She should come down for a visit! I know your dad would love to meet her. We’ve never met any of your girlfriends_.” 

Abruptly, the world seemed to refocus and come rushing back, and Jon realised what Elia had just said. “No, no, she’s just a… um, so bottle of wine and something for dessert, right?” Jon asked, grabbing his keys and quickly backing away from the older woman. “See you in a few! 

As soon as he was safely outside, Jon sighed and tried his best to look presentable, deciding that pulling his hair back was probably a better look than letting it flow wild and untamed like some kind of neanderthal. 

_Is it still socially acceptable to call a girl beautiful? Or is hot the preferred term? Whatever it is, ur both. Also, here’s my ugly mug. Sorry I suck at selfies._

* * *

 

**Sansa**

It probably wasn’t Sansa’s most sensible idea to stop in the middle of the services car park on her way back to the coach. But Jon’s phone buzzed in her jeans pocket, and it was a reflex more than anything at this point to dig it out and open his text.

“Oh my!” She breathed to herself, her brows high on her forehead.

_Seven hells hes cute!….No, not ‘cute’ - puppies are cute, he’s - Fuck! He’s-_

_***Honk-hoooooonk*** _

Sansa jumped out of her skin and suddenly became very aware of the fact that there were two cars waiting for her to get out of their way. “Shit” she muttered, waving apologetically to the frustrated looking woman behind the wheel.

Feeling her cheeks heat as she made it back in to the coach, Sansa absentmindedly sat back down in her original seat as she continued to stare down at Jon’s selfie and re-read his text.

Harry joined her moments after, making her groan internally.

_I most definitely would not describe your ‘mug’ as ugly, Jon ;)_

The ellipses started waving as Sansa bit on her bottom lip, trying to stop the spread of a grin as she stared at Jon’s photo.  _Gods! What lovely eyes_ , she thought as she began assessing him all over again. _I wonder what that beard would feel like against my lips….or the skin of my neck….or my inner th-_

“Soooo….get much ‘brainstorming’ done?” Harry drawled, interuprupting her train of thought - a train that was rapidly approaching smut-town.

“What?”

“You know” he said in a low voice, leaning over, far too close for Sansa’s liking, “for your  _sexy_  costumes.”

Sansa’s brow furrowed as she shuffled away from him. It only caused him to lean in closer.

“ _Come on, Sarah_ ” Harry urged huskily, dragging his forefinger over her knee “tell me about your costumes.”

“Can you not do that?!” Sansa squeaked.

Harry leant back only a fraction, but his eyes never lost their gleam - like he was relishing the challenge she presented.

Sansa huffed and began typing a text to Jon.

_U know ur earlier offer of pretending to b my bf? Can I take up on that pls? This creep keeps tryin to touch me!_

It didn’t take long, Jon’s phone began to ring. “It’s for you” she said, offering ithe call to Harry.

Sansa watched as her seat-mate’s cocky grin slid right off of his infuriating face. A slew of  _‘sorry bro’_ and  _‘I didn’t know she was taken, mate’_ as well as a few  _‘I didn’t mean anything by it, chill out’_ fell from his lips.

Harry handed back the phone looking a little ashen. He mumbled a quiet apology and got up to move seats as Sansa smirked back at him.

“Oh my god! What did you say?” She whispered into the phone only to find that the call had cut off and the damned thing had run out of battery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

As Jon was leaving the store and trying and failing to keep an uncharacteristic smile off of his face just because a girl he barely even knew thought he wasn’t totally ugly, his phone began to buzz again. He hadn’t had a chance to reply earlier, so this was certainly a surprise. Jon hitched his bag to his left hand and swiftly pulled the phone from his pocket.

The moment he read her new text, Jon was consumed with a rush of anger, the kind that made his heart beat in a frenzied pattern and his body coil tightly with the need to hit something, or rather  _someone_.  

Jon immediately dialed the number for his old phone and waited. As soon as she answered, he heard her speak and then a very distinctly male ‘ _hello?_ ’ was heard coming down the line. 

“You lay a hand on her and I’ll rip it off you and shove it up your arse,” Jon said without preamble. His voice took a darker, throatier tone; it was what his friends called ‘the rage kitten’ voice, which was as patronising as it got, but they were right about one thing: it was  _definitely_  his rage voice.

“ _Pardon?”_

“I think you heard me, so if I were you, I would get up and move as far away as humanly possible from my  _girlfriend_  if you don’t want me to show you how bloody serious I am.” 

“ _Sorry, bro! I didn’t know she was taken!”_

Jon let out a low growl. “You shouldn’t have been trying to touch her even if she wasn’t, you fucking prick! But it just so happens she is and I’ll be waiting for her at her stop so if I even see you anywhere near her…” Jon wasn’t normally a man of many words, so he let this sentence trail off for this creep to fill in the gaps for himself. 

_“I didn’t mean anything by it! Chill out!”  
_

Chill out? Jon was anything  _but_  chilled out right now, and he was honestly ten minutes away from jumping on a coach and making his way up to Winterfell just to find this prick, but abruptly, the phone cut out and neither Sansa nor this guy was on the other line. 

“Hello? Sansa?” Jon swore under his breath, as his heart continued to race rapidly in his chest. Did the phone die? Or did the guy hang up on him? Did he listen to Jon’s advice or was he angry about it?  _Fuck…_ Did Jon just make the situation worse for Sansa? 

A slew of questions ran through his head, one more disastrous than the last. He tried to ring her again, but it just kept going to his voicemail. Once the rage had begun to settle down, the panic started rushing in. “Shit!” Jon shouted, kicking at the bench he’d been sitting on. 

What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

* * *

 

** Sansa **

The remainder of the journey home was painfully long. Sansa shot off a score of text messages to Margaery, explaining all about ‘hot Jon’ (as she was mentally coining him now) and his lost phone. She wasn’t expecting any responses just yet - the Tyrell’s spend their holidays at their villa in the Summer Isles and her friend was most likely still in the air, enjoying her first class seat and service.

Somewhere just north of The Neck, Sansa fell asleep, her head pressed into a bunched up sweater, propped up against the window. A set of soulful eyes appeared behind her eyelids as her head lolled back and forth along with the coach’s movements.

Before she knew it, her brother Robb was picking her up from Winterfell Coach Station.

 

The Stark family home was as Sansa remembered it to be - warm, full of people and covered in twinkling Christmas lights.

After what seemed like a full hour of hugs and catching up with her family, Sansa finally lugged her suitcase up to her room and promptly fished around in her bottom drawer for a charger compatible with Jon’s dinosaur phone. After some snooping in her Dad’s study she hit the jackpot and immediately plugged the thing in. The battery symbol appeared, but nothing else.

“Hey” came Robb’s voice as he peered around her doorframe “so apparently the Baratheons care coming over for drinks and Mum can’t guarantee that the little shit isn’t coming too.”

Sansa groaned and slid her hands down her face.

“Me and Arya are escaping to that new bar in town, The Pack…wanna avoid an awkward social situation with your ex and tag along with us?”

“Are you saying there won’t be any awkward social situations  _if_  I come with you?”

Robb chuckled “I make no promises!”

 

Sansa stumbled into her room during the early hours of the morning, her head fuzzy and her breath reeking of Malibu and tequila shots.

She took an unsteady seat on the edge of her bed before throwing herself back upon it and groaning as the world spun.

Sansa was halfway contemplating just falling asleep then and there, fully clothed with her ankle boots still on when she suddenly remembered Jon’s phone.

Sitting bolt upright probably wasn’t a good idea as her room seemed to continue to move around her, even after she’d sat up.

Fumbling for the now fully charged phone on her nightstand, she smiled drunkenly as her eyes refocused themselves on his texts and the few missed calls.

He seemed concerned for her and the situation with that prick Harry - his every typed out word dripping with worry for her. It made Sansa feel warmth in her chest - or was that the alcohol?

She began typing - misspelling and deleting many times as she squinted down at Jon’s phone.

_My hero! :) I don’t kno wat u said - but he switched seats! Thank u! And don’t worry I’m fine!_

Not sure what possessed her, Sansa opened up the phone’s camera and took a selfie in her mirrored wardrobe.

_See! Fine!_

_Ur phone died btw_

_That’s y I didn’t get ur txts_

_Shit! It’s late isn’t it? Sorry!_

_Blame my brother - he bought shots_

_Ok - I’m going now....night hot Jon_

Sansa re-read her numerous texts to Jon before letting herself fall back upon the bed once more, this time falling asleep within seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

Dinner with his family was as painfully awkward as he had expected, but to make matters worse, Jon couldn’t stop thinking and worrying about Sansa. He tried to tell himself that his phone had probably died, except that didn’t help at all. His mind still continued to conjure up thoughts and images of some greasy-haired prick harassing her. It had made him irritable all throughout dinner despite his best efforts to be cordial for Elia.

“ _You’re broodier than usual, what’s up?_ ” Rhaenys asked as she entered his bedroom without knocking. Thankfully, Jon was already showered and clothed, unlike last time.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Rhaenys snorted. “ _Okay, lil brother. Sounds like a lie._ ” She picked up a trophy Jon had won when he was fifteen for rugby. “ _Mum says you have a girlfriend. Did you two get in a row or something?_ ”

“I don’t have a girlfriend and no. She’s on a coach and…” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “There was this guy harassing her and now her phone’s out of battery so…”

“ _I see_ ,” Rhaenys nodded with a sympathetic smile. She walked over and patted him on the head like a dog. “ _I’m sure she’s fine, Jon. Get some sleep. She’ll text you in the morning._ ”

As always, Rhaenys was right.

Sometime in the early morning, Jon woke up to a series of vibrations as his phone continued to go off beside his ear. Groaning and believing it to be Theon or Tormund again on one of their drunk rants, Jon picked it up. Immediately, his throat went dry and a series of subsequent fantasies flew to his mind. No girl should  _ever_  look that good and be so far away from him. Just thinking about the things he’d like to do to her made him – Jon choked and shook his head. No, no, he couldn’t text back now in this state and risk saying something creepy. Swallowing hard, Jon placed his phone on the bedside table and tried to push it to the back of his mind. He’ll reply in the morning.

But when morning came and nothing even remotely appropriate came to mind, Jon texted his friends,  _hoping_  for some help. Unfortunately, his friends were assholes and all he got was: ‘ _send her a dick pic!_ ’ or ‘ _told ya gingers were beautiful. btw she’s way out of your league_ ’ and ‘ _i dont know sorry_.’

Finally at three in the afternoon, after distracting himself with helping his dad organise the study, Jon decided to screw it all to hell and just text her back the truth.

_I’m relieved ur safe Sansa but can u give a guy a head’s up next time u send a selfie like that? I’ve spent the past 12 hours in bloody agony over that picture. i even let my dad talk about his boring job to distract myself from u :(_

* * *

 

** Sansa **

It was noon and Sansa had claimed the three seater sofa for herself and her duvet, wallowing in her hangover cocoon on one side of the lounge as Arya took the two seater at the other. Robb was yet to make an appearance.

“Urrrrrgh….I feel like a furry animal died in my mouth” Arya groaned yet again, her sore head the only thing visible to Sansa - she too having encased herself in a protective fluffy swaddle of blankets.

“At least you didn’t ruin your chance with a hot guy by drunk texting him” Sansa retorted groggily, her hand slipping out from her duvet momentarily to take a tentative sip from her bottled water.

Arya snorted “oh yeah! What did you say again?”

Sansa whined at the wave of sickness washing over her, as well as the memory of re-reading what she’d sent last night “I called him ‘hot Jon’” she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Arya burst into a renewed fit of giggles before putting on a high pitched mocking voice “niiight hottt Jonnn!”

Sansa threw her water bottle at her sister.

After lounging around for a while and then forcing some food down, Sansa showered and before sitting at her vanity to dry her hair. She glanced at Jon’s phone.

_Still nothing. Great Sansa - you’ve scared him away with those texts and that ridiculous selfie!_

Sansa cringed as she looked back at the photo of herself, complete with ‘duck face pout’. She only just managed to resist the urge to fling the phone across the room when it came to life with what she’d been waiting for.

_“…I’ve spent the past 12 hours in bloody agony over that picture. i even let my dad talk about his boring job to distract myself from u…”_

The grin that spread across her face soon started to make her cheeks ache.

_What to text back?_

Her thumbs hovered over the letters before words started to appear…

_Agony? You poor thing! What on Earth can I do to make it better? ;)_

….then she hastily deleted them, huffed and flung Jon’s phone down on her bed.

As she dried and fussed with her hair, Jon’s words swam in her mind, making her smile to herself all over again. Her own phone started ringing and she thanked the Gods for her friend’s timing.

“Margie!” Sansa squealed into the call, flinging herself back on her bed to stare up at the ceiling as she indulged in some girl talk.

The conversation soon got round to Sansa’s ‘hot Jon predicament’.

“Well darling” Margaery started in her husky tone “just tell him that you’ve been a terribly good girl all year in the hopes that Santa would bring something delightfully naughty for you this Christmas…”

“Marge!”

“…then ask him if he prefers to be unwrapped slowly or if you’re allowed to rip anything?”

Sansa snorted “I can’t say that!…Besides, Christmas-based seduction never goes well for me - even when I literally spelled it out for Joff by wearing my handmade festive panties - complete with little mistoe motif right above my hoo-ha - he  _still_  didn’t get the hint!”

“Oh you’ve just had rotten luck with men sweetie….but  _this_  guy…well, I don’t know about you but he’s got a naughty little gleam in his eye…”

“Yeah” Sansa sighed “and I’ve never been with a guy with a beard before….I kind of want to stroke it” she giggled before sobering slightly. “I don’t know anything about him though…and as you said, I’m just a walking disaster when it comes to men, what with Ramsey and Joff. I don’t want to rush-“

“SANSAAAA!! MUM’S MADE LEMONCAAAAAKES!!” Arya shouted from downstairs, interrupting her conversation.

“OKAAAAAY!”

With a rumble of her stomach, Sansa quickly wrapped up her converation with Margaery and hung up the call. She bounced up off of her bed and bounded over to the doorway, hair swinging with the most amount of energy she’d had all day.

Spinning back into her room after deciding to take Jon’s phone with her, she went back to the bed to retrieve it.

Sansa’s eyes widened when she saw that the screen was alight and that the phone was on a call -  _with_   _Jon_.

_Oh shit! I butt-dialled him?!?!_

Her pulse raced as she reached for the phone and stared down at it.

_Is he there? Did he hear me talking about him?! Fuck!_

Sansa’s thumb hovered over the ‘end call’ button as a debate raged in her head.

_Do I start talking or hang up?….DO I START TALKING OR HANG UP?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon POV by Jonsasnow  
> Sansa POV by Amymel86

**Jon**

_“You should send her one back!”_

Jon rubbed his temples and glared at the telly instead of at his friend. “Remind me again why you’re a day early.”

 _“Because my dad’s a prick and you love me,”_  Theon said, chipper as always.  _“But don’t change the subject, mate. She sent you a hot picture; it’s your turn to send one back! That’s how dating works now!”_

“I’m  _not_  sending her a dick pic,” Jon said firmly.

Theon snorted.  _“Not a dick pic. That can come later. But now, you gotta send her like… I don’t know. What about you girls find attractive?_ ”

Tearing his attention away from a rerun of Peep Show, Jon glared at his friend. “ _What?_  What are you on about now?”

 _“Oh!_ ” Theon threw his body over the length of the couch and incidentally over Jon’s lap. At first, he hadn’t the foggiest what his mate was doing other than having a complete breakdown, but then when he saw Theon come away with his borrowed phone, his heart dropped to the soles of his feet.

“If you value your bloody limbs, you  _will_  give that back!” Jon growled.

 _“Alright, calm down, Hercules,”_  Theon said, jumping over the back of the couch.  _“Ooh, your lady love is ringing!”_

“No, no! Theon, don’t you dare!” The irritation had now evolved into a full-blown panic as Jon tried to grab the phone back once more. “I think I could really like this –“

A voice cut through the room, crackly but distinct.

Both Jon and Theon had frozen as soon as they realised what she was talking about. She didn’t know she had rung him. “Oh my god…”

 _“She doesn’t know!”_  Theon whispered.

In the background, they heard someone calling for her and her ensuing reply. The line then went silent for a few seconds. Jon immediately took the opportunity to tackle Theon to the ground, twist the phone away and hang up. “You utter fucking prick!”

“ _Your girl is kinky!”_  Theon shouted, apparently incapable of listening to a sodding word Jon said ever. “ _We should take a picture of you naked with a bow wrapped around your junk. ‘Unwrap this, babe!’_ ”

Jon punched his friend hard in the shoulder. “I take that back. You’re a  _disgusting_  prick.”

 _“Disgusting, maybe,_ ” Theon said, rubbing his shoulder. “ _But also faster than you.”_ He kneed Jon in the balls, grabbed the phone and took off. Unfortunately, the idiot  _was_  faster and he’d locked himself in the toilet.

“Theon, don’t do it! Please!” 

_Merry Christmas, Hot Mystery Girl. For your hoo-ha bank. Love, Jon’s best mate ;) xxx_

* * *

 

** Sansa **

****

“Hello” Sansa near enough whispers into the phone, hoping and praying that Jon was  _not_  on the other end of the call. She catches some muffled sounds and a bit of what she thinks might be grunting before the line cuts off.

_What the?_

Deciding to wilfully push back thoughts of Jon overhearing her conversation to the very back of her mind, Sansa ambles downstairs with the phone still in her hand. 

Swiping two little lemoncakes onto a side-plate, she curls up on the plush sofa, the cushions almost swallowing her whole. Draging the fluffy throw blanket off the back of the sofa, she drapes it over herself as the rest of her family chat or watch the TV. Once she’s quite content with her little nest, Sansa takes the first bite of cake, the citrus flavours melting away to sweetness coating her tongue. She was midway chewing through her second bite when Jon’s phone buzzed. Her eyes widened at the photo and she promptly started choking on her cake.

“Are you alright darling?” her mother asked, putting down her chunky knitting project with a look of concern. All eyes were on Sansa as she continued to cough and wheeze. She waved away their worried looks and jumped up off of the sofa, croaking out something about needing a glass of water.

“Holy shit!” Sansa muttered to herself once she’d calmed down. She was leaning over one of the kitchen counter-tops and staring at the indecently sexy photo of Jon. Her eyes couldn’t decide what to focus on - his halo of dishevelled curls? Broad shoulders that Sansa was itching to grip on to? Abs that you could grate cheese on? The way those grey pants barely hung onto his hips? Or those ridiculously sexy glasses? The whole image was a veritable feast for the eyes.

_How do I reply to THAT?!_

Sansa pondered on that question for the rest of the night. She typed out a couple of texts but promptly deleted them afterwards. She was still staring at the photo when she went to bed.

_Gods! I’d like to lick my way from his neck down, down, down-_  her eyes dragged over the image of his bare torso before she caught herself and groaned.  _Urgh! Stop being a perv Sansa!_ She placed Jon’s phone down on her bedside table and turned off her lamp, vowing that she will get to know Jon better before getting too carried away (although she’s pretty sure he will star in her dreams tonight).

At 3am Jon’s phone sprang to life and began buzzing as a slew of text messages came in…

**Ygritte:**  Hi lover

**Ygritte:**  Remember that time at Grenn’s party? 

**Ygritte:**  Do you think about me when you sit on that couch you made me cum on?

**Ygritte:**  Can I come round? 

 

 


End file.
